A Dragon's Servant
by Fenrisulven13
Summary: I have been given the honour of continuing this story by FallenSurvivor'sBestie, I will fix the summary later on. At first I will post the first original chapters and then work from there, just posted it now to let her loyal readers know that it is on.
1. Chapter 1

**STORY ADOPTED**

**New Author's Note: This story is not mine from the start but originally belongs to FallenSurvivor'sBestie and it is my honour to continue and finish this story.**

Document 1: by FallenSurvivor'sBestie

So this is obviously AU and Fantasy, because I love wizards and dragons and damsels in distress, so I hope you enjoy this. And thank you FallenSurvivor for forcing me to get an account and posting this…on your account….and support when I cried over this…and….you know what lets just start the story

The black dragon walked through the huge hall of his fortress, a palace within the mountain. Piles of treasure around him as he read over ancient scrolls, something becoming increasingly hard as he grew larger and he decided on that day he needed something. Someone.

It was becoming fad for his fellow dragons to acquire princesses to work for them. But that was stupid, because eventually a knight would come for the valuable girl and kill the beast, yada, yada, yada. The same old, same old.

Besides, he didn't want some prim and proper girl that couldn't do a thing for herself much less for what he needed. But who could he get?

His coal scales covering him and ashen horns crowning him as the king of his brethren, his great blue eyes looked at the tiny text. Damn it was hard to read these days, no room to twist around. He need a servant, not a slave that was of the lower class dragons, no he needed a servant who would be loyal to him.

But who?

He gave up on reading and exited his palace, stretching his great midnight, leathery wings. Taking to the skies, toward the human's village and castle, he just needed a good servant even if it was one of those disgusting creatures.

As he flew high above, something caught his sensitive ears, and he had to investigate. It was a voice, a girl was singing by the river, but what she didn't see was the men watching her in the bushes. He stayed high up to watch as the man moved in.

His excellent vision showed the beautiful girl with olive tone skin and dark hair and eyes tense and begin shaking as she turned towards the man who looked at her like a piece of meat. It wasn't until a very little girl came running out of the clearing calling for the older girl that he began to descend. Was this her hatchling?

His huge size gave him only so much of a surprise before he let out a growl, long and low, landing behind the girl and trapping both her and the little one.

Before the man could run off, the great dragon snapped out his tail and speared it through the human's neck, ending his pathetic existence.

The girls screamed or cried, but he patiently spoke out in a soft gentle voice, explaining himself in their language he had learned so long ago.

"My little dears, I will not hurt you." He watched the older girl stare at him with wet lashed eyes, she was perfect for what he needed, if only she could read.

"Pl-please, I will give you anything, just don't hurt us, I will give you my books or-"

"You can read!" he was excited, but she just cringed back. "I will make you a deal, I am oh so lonely at my home and I would like some company, I would like you to come live with me, I am far too big to keep things clean and I keep tearing my ancient scrolls. I will bring your offspring as well if you wish, for I mean no harm." She trembled much less and looked at his claws and teeth. "It will only be for a year and you will be paid well."

"She is my sister, I need to give her to my parents, and say farewell, please just don't hurt us." She begged once more as he smiled, scaring her more. He slowly reached out and wrapped his paw around the two, gently placing them on his neck, just behind his horns where they won't be caught by the wind.

He decided instead of flying high, he would glide just over the trees taking them to village to finish this bargain.

He heard their screams as the village spotted him and attempted to flee. Speeding up a bit and cutting them off, before addressing them. He reached back and lowered the girls to the ground, where a man grabbed them and put them behind his little form.

"Daddy, I-I need to go with him, he saved us." She waved to her sister who cried silently in their mother's bosom.

"Come little one, I have many scrolls unfinished," the dragon fluttered his wings for her to come hither, which she did after a quick hug to her family. "And as first payment," He stuck his chin out and scratched it, dislodging a jewel, one of the many he sleeps on to become an armor for his under belly, falls to the ground, before he presented it to man, her father.

She stood before him as he gently lifted her into his claws and took to the great blue sky, on way to his home with his little helper.

He finally climbed the mountain and slowly landed, careful of his precious cargo and let her into his home and out of the wind as soon as he could. He heard a sharp intake of breath and watched her stare around at the elegant and dragon sized entrance hall as the great doors locked, almost like a vault.

"I think you will like it here. Come to the library, I must finish my scrolls." He stopped to look at her, "Actually, why don't you go get cleaned up and dressed adequately as I cook diner." He showed her to her room. The fact that all the doors but the front entrance had small human sized doors to them were because the previous dragon, his grandsire, had a human servant who died some years back.

He despised the old human, but his new human was much better.

Looking down at her as she surveyed her huge room that had the appropriate sized furniture for her. "Bath, and then dress in a nice gown, I believe I stole some fabric as well, so if you would like to make something go ahead, and the keys on that table go to every human sized door. When you look well I will return to you for dinner, I will cook a calf."

He turned and left her, hurrying to the entrance, he couldn't wait to show her finery and finish what he started. Besides, he felt happy.

As he flew over the fields he caught sign of something very bad. Another dragon was in his territory.

He grabbed an animal and raced back to his palace, finding sign after sign of another dragon.

No, no, no.

"LITTLE ONE?" He called out as soon as his doors shut, looking for his little servant. She ran from the room, dressed in a deep purple gown that brought out her skin tones and a bit of make up on. She was gorgeous, really, really gorgeous.

"Um, My Lord?" She curtsied and stared at him in worry.

"Has anyone entered? Have you heard anything? Are you okay?" He felt smoke exit his nostrils and used his wing to bring her closer. She was cold against his burning scales. He liked it. This little one was quiet a beauty. Oh all the other dragons will be jealous of his little servant.

"No, no, and yes, Sire, everything seems fine." She reached out and petted his shoulder, a purr escaping him. He looked at her wide eyed.

"That wasn't me, I….uh-" he went silent. "I am called Markatheus, but seeing as you are my servant, you may address me as Mark." he leaned down to look into her amber eyes, "Like Jewels." He whispered, but she heard perfectly.

"My Lord….Sire…"

"Mark."

"Mark, I am honored to introduced myself as Madelyn Shannon." She smiled, or tried to. "But Maddy is good."

Maddy was perfect for a companion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mark ripped a piece of the cooked calf apart and presented it to Maddy, the little servant taking it before she curtsied and found a small seat on the table. He had placed a human chair on the table next to his plate to speak with her.

Gobbling down the rest of the meat, he was soon sucked into a conversation. He learned that Maddy was smart, really smart for being a peasant. She had an excellent education and soon they were debating the views of Alexander Hemfry, a human alchemist who was on the verge of making gold from lead before his death a few years ago.

As they cleaned up the plates, he snapped two claws together and the fires in the room dipped. "You have magic?" Maddy jumped back and stared at him wide eyed.

"Yes, all dragons do, some better than others. Come I need to finish the scrolls." He growled and ushered her to the library. Sitting her down in one of his chairs, the dragon waited as the human gazed at the papers. She began reading, continuing where he left off.

The sound of her voice was lulling her to sleep as she read well into the night, him having to wake her every once in a while to continue. Amazed that he didn't get a human before to do this he listened intently as her voice slowed until he finally released her for the night and sent her to bed, making sure she got to the right chamber.

Stretching he looked around, he didn't have anything else to do, but he would have her read to him again tomorrow.

He smiled at that thought. She belonged to him for a year.

Climbing onto his bed of treasure in the King's Chamber, he laid down to slowly embed the metals and stones into his weak underbelly. Tomorrow he would go through more scrolls.

Four hundred years he has ruled and lived and still he has not finished that library, or been this happy with company.

Slowly, sleep took over as he thought about his discussions with Maddy until he woke in the morning.

_ADS_ Maddy's POV

"Sire," she greeted the great black dragon as he entered the huge library, her brow furrowed at her work that was coming to an end as the day came to a close. She was cleaning the room of the past hundred years of dust in a work dress she made for herself, stopping only for a moment to see the creature looking over a map. "What's that of, Sire?" His head swiveled back and she blushed, stammering, "I mean if you don't mind my asking, Sire."

"Not at all," He let out a great sigh, "It is the castle, this palace. The mountain is the palace, covered in rock after the Alliance was destroyed. Almost four hundred years previous."

"Alliance, Sire?"

"You'll learn it soon or late." He rose up and nodded his head towards a door on the opposite side of the great room. "Once dragons and humans lived in peace and this castle had many humans living together with dragons. It's while all the doors have human sized door as well." Maddy walked next to him as they entered halls that looked like they hadn't been entered in the past hundred years.

"What happened to the alliance?," her demandable curiosity getting the best of her.

"It was ended with the most terrible tragedy on Dragon kind." She came to the broken ledge of something and felt his claws wrap around her and soon she was being taken into the air as he slowly flew down the dark hole. Feeling him land, he illuminated the blackness with a jet of fire lighting a pit.

That pit lead to moats and lines of fire encircling the walls and stretching up. Her eyes caught sight of what he meant.

Egg shells were everywhere, the bones of hundreds of humans scattered all round the room. She turned around to look into his blue, dinner plate sized, orbs.

"Every few thousand years, all the dragons of the world come to this fortress to lay our eggs for their protection. Hundreds of thousands of eggs, little dragons laid here as the last thing an old dragon could do to have their young raised while they die. It is the last thing a dragon does in life is lay eggs only once before they go to die." His voice sounded so pained.

"An underground army, acting like a resistance had gotten into the castle with the help of the servants under us dragons. The night I was born I was forced to fly to survive, what took hatchling months took me and only twenty others minutes to complete. Us little ones fled this place." He lowered his head. "The generation was destroyed. We went from numbering in the thousands to more like a score."

"And this is why you hate us, Sire?" She whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, we always thought you were evil but us humans are responsible."

"No, we trusted creatures easily swayed and almost went extinct. I am waiting for another eight hundred years to mate, this is where my children will be, this is where I will bring back my race and enslave your kind. Or kill them, there is no way of living in harmony again."

He was so angry at the humans for what they did. She gasped when he grabbed her up again and flew up the tower like structure to the ceiling doors above. As soon as they swung open he brought her into the sky as it was lit with a stream.

"It's called the Aurora Borealis or Northern lights." She was breathless as the greens, blues, reds and everything between flowed like a river through the sky. "This was the first thing I saw, from darkness to this. I was the first to escape. This was shone to me four hundred years ago and now I look at this and remember that betrayal." He shot towards the lights and entered the flow letting her experience the same thing he had so long ago. To fly surrounded by this cool beauty was amazing.

He dropped back into his home and left her in the library, retiring to his room. She felt sad for him, his entirety was almost destroyed, everything she knew about his species was wrong.

She just hoped she could teach him that some humans were good too.

_ADS_ (Mark's POV)

Instead of going to his chambers, he detoured to the lab chamber, the area where potions were made to cure any and all illnesses including magical assortments.

He looked around until he found the items he wanted. He had made this years ago when he had to infiltrate a human kingdom after rumors of a dragon's egg caught his ear, but it was just a stone.

He had everything ready and stared at the disgusting liquid, he would drink it later. But now he would have Maddy read to him.

Stretching as he exited, he located her where he left her, in the library where he ordered her to read to him. She did this dutifully until he was the one to fall asleep this time.

He dreamt of a dragon as white as snow who stared at him with honey colored eyes. They were soft and welcoming and he wanted to drown in their love. He called out to her, but she dropped from the sky and into the clouds where he couldn't find her in the haze.

He jerked awake and learned that Maddy was leaning against forearm. Her coolness against his burning heat, he would have been almost content with it had that dream not woken him so.

He rose up and took her with him, taking her to his bed of gold and jewels and laying a circle of his tail around her soft, little form.

This might be his servant, but she was his only outlet now, only way to keep his sanity. And he couldn't explain the other feeling he held for her.

"Sleep well." He whispered and drifted off as well. "Little one."

He slept very little, finally forsaking the attempt to rest and stalked to his lab chambers and drank his fill of the potion, a good twenty four hours worth.

The bone breaking feeling of the morphing and change over took him and his body found him. His human body anyways.

_ADS_(Maddy's POV)

She awoke freezing cold and ran to her room to hide beneath the covers. Especially after she slipped out of all but her dress slip, it stopping mid thigh.

Maddy was beginning to drift off again when a pain laced roar met her ear.

Mark.

Running out of the room, she didn't even bother with clothes and hurrying into a hall where he came into contact with a hard chest.

"Maddy!"The man holding her was, well…angelic. Strong body almost flawless skin, dark hair, tall.

Blue eyes. "Who are you?" He smiled as she tried to push away, strong arms tightly around her waist.

"All's fare little one, 'tis me, Markatheus." One hand reached up and petted her hair. "I am playing around with a potion in my restless hours of dark." She nodded hesitantly.

"S-Sire-"

"Maddy, come to my chambers with me."

_ADS_ (Mark's POV)

He had meant to talk to her, to ask her about life as a human, for he never really understood it. That and he had a knack for painting and wanted a portrait of her.

She blushed and looked far too frightened for him to let it pass. Slapping at his bare chest, she demanded that he let her go.

Releasing her, she gaped and clapped her hands over her eyes. "SIRE!"

"Yes Maddy?"

"You're naked." She felt her face burn all over.

"I'm aware." He didn't have any male human clothes with him, only some in his bed chambers. "Come to my chambers, servant, I want to capture your beauty."

"S-Sire, I-I need to go." She turned on her heel, but he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back to be cradled in his chest.

She fought back, something that she was to never do if one of nobility wished to bed a young maiden of little or no class.

He carried her past the chamber of gold and into a human sized room that was all windows. "It is the only part of my palace that is not covered in rock, look you can see the night lights." He pointed to the river of glowing green in the sky, but Maddy sat terrified on the bed.

"Pl-please…S-Sire, don't hurt me." He snapped his head to her and found a pair of old pants. Tugging them on, he retrieved his paint supplies and set up his easel.

"Relax, my little one." He placed the first stroke of paint down. "I swear, you shall never come to harm by mine or my underlings care." He quickly painted the background, paying attention to the vibrant green light, before moving to her beautiful form.

One strap of her slip was dropped over her shoulder, letting the folds drop as he showed how the white stood out against her beautiful skin. But she was still shaking, and he could not see her gorgeous face beneath her hands.

Placing the brush down, he stared at her, "Maddy, I am Dragon. You, human. yes we are known for taking human's for pleasure as long as we have this potion." He waved at himself to show her. "But I would want someone who would know what she was doing, not some virgin I must break in and will scream during our mating." He growled and she looked at him with a fright masked face.

"S-Sire-," she choked on her tears and he left his painting, climbing into bed and pulling the tiny servant against his powerful chest. "I thought-"

"I would only do so if you are just as willing as I will be." He whispered as she settled into him, his dragon like heat warming her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_ADS_

Maddy was too scared to sleep during the night, his arms around her and resting his palms on her waist. Not because she was afraid he'd hurt her, ut becaseu she finally understood what she had gotten into. She made a deal with the devil.

Would he ever use her to warm his bed? Would he suddenly want her for his pleasures? She hoped not.

Her palm slipped over his smooth chest and a purr vibrated both of them. Mark shifted and pressed his nose into her hair and sighed. "You always smell so good."

"Th-thank you, Sire." She whispered back and trembled a little as he shifted his hands to rest lower on her hips.

She wouldn't admit it, but it felt cozy to rest in his warm embrace, since he had made it clear that she was safe in his home. For the night anyways.

But what of her family? Maddy honestly doubted that the Dragon King knew about the war that was ravaging the lands of the human kingdom and forced her into an engagement.

A new fear ran up her spine.

Would she still have to marry that horrid man she was forcefully betrothed to?

She felt a tear leave her eye. She rather live here for the rest of her life than return to Gellion, that brute.

_ADS_(Mark's POV)

A wetness on his human chest brought him to consciousness to the small girl crying on his chest.

"My little one, I have told you, you are safe here." He rubbed her back on instinct. Pushing up, she looked down at him.

"Sire, the human kingdom has been fighting a tyrant called Tremort, he is leading the Phoenix group fighters. The war is ravaging the land and we are too poor to keep fighting for much longer." She gulped down a breath of air to quiet her bawling. "My father loves me, but a man named Gellion asked for my hand. He was going to pay my father for me, and I convinced my father to agree to the deal so my family wouldn't starve, and then…you came to claim me." She smiled and laid down to rest on his entire body.

"Are you happy I took you?"

She was silent for several minutes"…Yes. But I miss my family." She stated, settling down into him. "I would rather live here for several life times than marry him. Would I still have to marry him?"

"Not if I make you a queen in your vast treasures."

"Treasures? Me no."

"I will make you rich."

"I want to stay here, you aren't so bad Sire."

"You should see my temper tantrums." He chortled, the rumble comforting to her ear.

_ADS_ (Mark's POV)

This was stupid, stupid, stupid. But he was still going to do it. "Maddy."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Get into something nice and set the table. We are having guests tonight. All human." He stated, yes this was stupid. "I'll be gone for only a small amount of time."

The girl he had been speaking to stepped out of her room."Safe return Sire, farewell for now." She smiled and watched him leave.

The potion having worn off after a day, but he enjoyed the fact that he could distract her so easily in that form. Though the way her cheeks flushed disrupted him from his work and he loved gazing at her when she did this.

As he flew through the cool air, he felt a little better, but the thought of Maddy took over his mind he almost over shot his destination he was so distracted.

Landing in the center of the village he quickly found Maddy's family by working off memory from some five days prior.

"Shannon family?" He growled out, he was not comfortably being around humans. "Your daughter wishes to see you." He stated calmly and watched the people he spoke to stare in fear. "I don't eat human's you taste like dung." He sneered and reached out, taking the older male and female in a single claw. A prick in his side made him swing his head to look at the boy with a bow and arrow.

"Give me my sister, Monster." He bellowed and Mark sighed, he couldn't kill Maddy's brother.

Forsooth, when had he gone out of his way to keep a human happy?

He wrapped his tail around the boy and found the girl near, crying for her mother. Taking her, gently with his free claw, Mark was soon over head to his palace.

What the devil's hell had made him change so much.

Oh that's right, a human slept with him last night and he felt sorry for her. HA. He should just drop them form high up. Kill them on impact. Show her who she should never tell her secrets to.

But he wouldn't be able to deal with her sadness after that.

He landed at his home, releasing his cargo and opening the door, pushing them in. he looked up to see Maddy dressed in a beautiful gown of silver. The billows of her sleeves accentuating her form and the color giving her the glow he couldn't stop staring at.

Her hair in place and a little make up made her looked like a princess. The click of heals reached him as she ran forward to her family.

He watched the exchange of the humans, all happy to be together once more. He would have continued had a loud knock n his door not startled him. He nodded his head and Maddy led her family away.

Opening his home, he shouldn't have been surprised to find HIM at his gates.

The great yellowed creature that was close to Mark's size stepped in when he was allowed entry along with his slave princess, her blue eyed and brown haired dull.

"Markatheus, long time no see, brother." The dragon snarled as the girl he claimed trembled. Mark felt Maddy touch his foreleg and look to the black dragon, or rather the dragon king.

"It's King or Sire, Lucuras." He growled back and the golden scaled, green eyed dragon seemed to be on edge. "Why are you here?"

"I just came because I heard you have a slave too? And for that potion you make so well." He started walking the halls before Mark snapped at him.

"And you know just as well as I that you need both my blood and my consent to allow you to have a bottle of it." The growl emitted by the golden creature echoed off the walls, but Mark seemed unfazed. "Brother, why doesn't Maddy take your slave to get cleaned up for the evening?"

The gold dragon thought for a moment before he relaxed and pushed his slave to the young peasant. Both women hurried form the creatures and into Maddy's chambers.

_ADS_ (Maddy's POV)

She walked form Mark as the girl next to her trembled, her blue eyes looked all over the place, looking for danger. "Come on sweet heart, how bought a nice bath?" Maddy stated before running water and finding a dress for her. "What color do you like?"

"Blue." She responded, sounding almost dead.

"Mistress," Maddy cupped her face, "Are you alright dear?"

"You have callouses on your hands, Are you not a princess?" She looked at her with watery blue eyes.

"No, I am a peasant chosen to work for the king of the dragons. He seems mean, but he is quiet nice, quiet intelligent." She helped the girl from her clothes and lowered her into the bath. "He saved me ya know, me and my sister." She nodded to the dirty girl peaking into the washroom.

The woman stared at her as Maddy helped her wash up, revealing a absolutely beautiful woman. "My name is Lady Skye of Terra. You?"

"Maddy Shannon," Introducing herself as she gently washed Skye's face. The olive skinned girl helped the noble out of the water and into a blue dress, brushing her hair out and placing makeup on her. The dress brought out the color of her eyes, and her hair curled in the most beautiful way.

She did the same with her sister, Skye washing her as Maddy and her mother sowed a small dress for her.

It was particularly quick, but fit well. "Where's Father?" Zoe, Maddy's little sister asked.

"In another chamber with Josh, cleaning, I left out clothes for them." She stated as she passed her mother a dark green dress and let her wash alone.

"Maddy?" Mark called form not too far away, and both slave and servant rushed out.

"Oh, my little Bucket, you look perfect." Lucuras rumbled and Skye shrunk back. "We were just discussing how mark would give me the potion in exchange for you teaching Maddy the graces of nobility." Skye was stiff and shrunk slightly behind Maddy.

"If it please you my lord, and the Sire Markatheus." She curtsied, not a single wobble in the movement as Maddy's was.

"Good, we shall stay for the exchange," the gold dragon stated and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Maddy," Mark passed her a small horn that she tied to her belt. "Watch him, if he runs off blow this, I'll hear it."

"Yes," She stopped and called for him again. "Sire, what time shall you request your dinner feast?"

He looked at the sun dial and back at her. "Focus on the human food, I will get the dragon's feast."

_ADS_ (Mark's POV)

"Lucuras!" He roared out and waited for the gold dragon to join him. "Come on a hunt." Dragon's don't hunt together, unless they were hatchlings. He just didn't want a huge dragon around his potions and his servant.

The gold dragon sneered at him and leapt into the sky before the King, a notable disrespect to him.

As they flew towards a herd of cows, trying to pick out the juiciest. Just as Markatheus was dropping for the kill, Lucuras crashed into him.

"Guess your rules over, brother."

Maddy ran into a huge cave, her magic guiding her to the great black dragon. Her magic, the magic she kept hidden for years, the one she practiced in secret was now leading her to the creature that captured her.

"Sire," She called out, finding Markatheus badly injured in the back of the darkness. "Oh, Sire." She reached out and touched his flank. A hiss met her ears and a great blue eye opened.

"Maddy." It was said slowly, and with so much exertion. "You have magic, my little witch." A great heaving told her he was coughing up blood.

"Sire, I-I was so worried, I locked the castle off from Lucuras, but he said he killed you Sire." She cried out and petted his side.

"I was hurt bad by his surprise, he's good at magic is he not? I'm lost when it comes to it, doesn't matter now." His blue eye started to close. "Maddy, you're magic, kill me." He begged, and she was taking aback. Why.

"Your eyes, Sire, they are the most glorious blue I have ever seen." He looked at her, quiet, so she continued. "And your scales are darker than the blackest night, almost like velvet." She reached out and touched his side, "When you are angry, your eyes looked almost gray, and when you are amused. Sire your eyes have a bit of green in them." The blue eyes looking at her weren't striking in color, but in intensity, "You want people to see you as evil, and deadly, dangerous. But underneath is the kind dragon that taught me about his world, saved me form an evil man I was to wed, and painted a portrait of me."

"I grew soft, no kill me, free yourself and claim my treasures as you own. Put me out of agony." He begged once more.

She leaned against him, "Sire-" She eased him up to present a bottle, "It will be easier." It was a lie. He drank down the potion and soon he was his human form, as naked as always, but she threw her cloak over him. "Are you sure, Sire-"

"Do it!"

She breathed out and lifted a hand, light filling her hand and she felt it all slip away.

_ADS_ (Mark's POV)

New air filled his lungs.

He rolled over to look around, he was human. He caught Maddy's gaze and pounced, knocking her to the concrete floor.

"WHY?" He screamed into her face, he could see the terror in her face. He wrapped his hand around her throat, both keeping her looking at him and as a threat.

"Because, we need not be enemies," crying, she grasped his wrist that held her and gently rubbed the skin there.

"Why?" This time it was gentle and he loosened his hold on her, using his other hand to brush hair out of her face. "Why would you, who fear me, who I stole, want to save me?"

"Because, I couldn't, it was not meant to be like that." He cupped her cheek and looked at her like never before.

"I was so intrigued by you, the moment I met you." His hands cradled her, "I was so thrilled to have another mind to save me form insanity. And your beauty, I had to have a reminder because you human lives are so short. But a witch, you are witch?"

"I hid it, even from my family." She was getting breathless as his hands traveled over her throat. "Sire, we need to return." She let her head roll to the side, to allow him rub circles into more of her neck.

"Yes. Soon." He was fascinated by how she was affected by his touches.

"Now, Sire, the potion is wearing off." And she was right as he felt the tearing at his skin.

Soon he was the beast of the skies and every creature's nightmare.

_ADS_ (Maddy's POV)

Maddy had regretted leaving her cloak as she hung to his horns, air flying through her hair, and soon they saw the gold dragon at the gates she bewitched.

The look the dragon gave them when he heard the two was murderous, and she felt the magic filling the air.

"Sire, I can put a protection spell on you. But you need to stay still." She yelled, hoping he heard. He just grabbed her with his tail and dropped her on the ledge, crashing into Lucurcas at the same time.

She began her spell, whispering it to the high winds that dragged at her skirts and hair. She watched the two creatures fight. Let fear wretch at her heart when flames, huge and hungry, jetted out to meet.

She finished the spell and took the one off the gates, a dizziness bringing her to her knees. It wasn't long before she was in darkness as her master called for her.

_ADS_(Mark's POV)

Maddy collapsed. He watched her collapse as he descended to his home in seconds.

He collected her and felt her cool body grow in heat, she was fevered. She had used so much magic, he should have stopped her form using so much.

But no he needed to fix her.


	4. Chapter 4

Slipping through the gates he went straight to the base of his castle, grabbing a bottle of potion as he passed, there were ice pools on the lowest levels.

He drank the potion, he needed to get her out of her dress and into those poolsUsing his human hands he ripped the dress off and noticed a tattoo just under her ribcage. It was written in Dragoon, the language of dragons. Slipping into the pool with her in his arms, he lowered her, needing her to get better.

He needed her to be cold, needed her to be okay. He, Markatheus, need this little creature to be okay.

_ADS_ (Maddy's POV)

Someone was stabbing her with needles all over, and she was so cold.

Opening her eyes she pushed the burning body away, "S-Sire." She gasped, she was in only her loins and bra, "What were you doing with me?" She demanded as she covered herself with your hands.

"Come here, you will lose too much heat." Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and she did enjoy his heat.

"Sire, you're wearing clothes right?" She felt his strong chest against hers. But he ignored her question of course.

"I can feel your heartbeat speed up." He dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. "I can feel the heat form you ebbing, just calm your heart."

"But, Sire…I-"

"You saved me." He stated, rubbing his palms over her smooth back. She felt as soft as silk, "you have a tattoo on your stomach, it's in Dragoon." He whispered.

"It's a birthmark, my mother told me so. Can't be Dragoon." She was breathing heavily from the cold.

"A dragon has marked you." He pulled back to look at her. "It means silk. Your name is Silk." Tangling his fingers into her hair, he angled her head. "Would you have me kiss you?" He was desperate for someone to keep him company, and a dragon touch human can live forever, should a dragon permit them to.

"S-Sire, I would have you let me go, you are not thinking right." She felt her eyes well with tears, she could neither accept nor deny him, but she wanted to know he wouldn't just use her. How long did they know one another, six days?

"As you wish, my lady." He picked her up and put over the edge of the pool, "your clothes are on the floor."

"Sire, they're ripped." She held the rags and he smirked. "Did you do this?" he just clambered out making her blush at the sight of him, and kneeled before her. Her lifted her torn dress up and laid out.

"Let me warm you my lady." He held out his hand and she hesitated, sinking slowly down. The torn dress covered him and she kept between both of them.

"Sire, we should get the others." She tried to keep the subject away from what they were doing. Laying essential naked together was dishonorable.

"Yes, Silk." He said softly.

"Sire, I must get dressed." She pushed up and waited for him to lead the way to the upper levels, keeping her eyes up, over his shoulder.

Soon she was in her room, dressing in a rich green gown, and fixing herself to meet her family who were hidden one of the many rooms. She had to look like nothing happened in the past few hours.

She stepped in and hugged her family, noting how the Lady Skye was not with them. She found her in the feasting hall.

Of course, the gold dragon would never hurt his slave. As Maddy stepped in Skye smiled at her.

"I thought whatever the outcome, I could set the table."

"Thought you had delicate hands, my lady." Maddy could see that there was some kind of trauma there, just so far beneath the surface it was easy to hide.

"Guess I have been under the lord Lucuras for far too-" at that moment she had turned and began blushing fierce. "Hello….I mean to say good evening sir." She curtsied to Josh who stood in the door. And Maddy wouldn't lie when she saw her brother looking like a right good noble.

"Josh, aren't you going to say something?" Maddy hissed noting how he blushed as well. Bowing awkwardly, he came forward and took her hand, brushing her knuckles with his lips.

Just as they smiled to each other, her parents and sister not too far behind them as she hurriedly ran to her master's bed chambers.

"Silk, My Jacket, please." He stood at the mirror, in full dress of a king, though the style wasn't one she recognized.

"Theses clothes still fit, after four hundred years." He sounded sad, "I remember having these made before I destroyed a kingdom alone. I am a monster." He sat on his bed, as she approached him and helped him into his jacket.

"You, Sire, are the sweetest creature I have ever met." Sweet, ha. "And your human form isn't all that bad either." She turned away to straighten the wardrobe that stood in disarray from his searching.

A soft palm on her arm made her swivel her head to him. He stood tall over her and stood closer.

They stared at each other for a long moment, before he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, my lady."

Her arms snaked around his neck, "I am a mere servant, just a humble girl to aid her king." She laughed. As he buried his face in her hair she soothingly scratched her fingers through his short hairs.

"Let me sleep here tonight, Sire, you are still weak, I want to make sure I healed you well."

"That would not be wise." He stared at her.

"Sire, I want to keep you in good health."

"My Silk, this body…it lusts for you, your gorgeous face, shapely body, you. I lust for you and that is not safe for you, when we are in public you will stay at my side, but in private, this body cannot be near you." He was worried by the need to dominate.

She nodded and tried to push away, "I didn't say now, now you are mine." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, frowning when he met fear, "Now, I wish for a dinner partner." He let her go to offer her his arm and escorted her to the dining hall.

What had she gotten herself into?

Maddy sat to the right of Mark, he said that it is customary for someone of importance to sit to the right of the king. They looks she got form her family after that were odd and often calculated.

The dinner was quiet, save for the fact that Josh had Lady Skye in a conversation the whole of the time.

"Silk," Mark finally spoke when the food was eaten, "Maybe you should stay in my chambers tonight."

"Yes, Sire," Maddy nodded, knowing everyone was listening. "How long will you be in your human form?"

"All night, but the bed is large enough for both of us." He stated, oblivious of how he sounded to everyone else in the hall.

Jim, her father, dropped his silver wear, "WHAT?" He turned red, but Mark just stared at him calmly. "You will not be using my daughter for pleasure." He growled and Mark took the challenge.

"Sire-" She attempted to defuse the situation, but he just placed a hand over her's.

"If I wanted to have my way with Silk, I can." His eyes shifted to her, "however, I am not one to force innocent maidens, so there is no fear you should feel from me."

He rose and left, telling Maddy once more to meet him at his chambers.

Maddy was grateful to be released after saying goodnight to her family, before going to Mark's chambers. She was stopped by her father.

"Maddy, Please don't go to him, he is worse than Gellion." He held her arm tightly and she patted his hand.

"Father, I am safe with him, he has expressed to me the fact that should he chose to bed me it will be on free will of both of us." She smiled and slipped from his grasp.

Stepping into Mark's human chambers she was greeted with the sight of his exposed upper body, she let her eyes explore his body, blushing at the way each muscle would slide and work against one another.

"Sire," She approached him and kneeled, "Sire, are you feeling well?" She was still confused about how he told her to stay away, and now he is asked her to stay the night in his room.

"Oddly fine, I want you near me Silk." He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "You should dress comfortably." He pulled at the laces in the front of her dress, making her gasp.

"Sire!" She hissed and soon he had the dress pushed past her shoulder's. "You aren't-"

"Never without your consent, but you should not ruffle your dress," He pulled more of the laces, and Maddy let the dress puddle around her feet. Taking his hand she stepped out and stood before him in a slip. This was the second, no third time she was almost naked in front of him.

"Sire," her voice trembled as he laid her down and took a spot next to her on the bed. "We shouldn't be allowed like this. It's improper." She turned on her side, unwittingly giving him a view at the curves of her body.

"My Silk, I needed to talk to you." He whispered, catching her eyes and keeping them. "I can give you immortality, a kingdom, everything you wish for if you stay with me for the rest of your days." His growling was deep and low, and sensual as he tried his best to make things go his way.

"I wish not for anything, but the happiness of my family." She stared at him in almost horror, "Sire, to outlive my parents and siblings, would be most torturous." Sitting up she grabbed the blankets to hide under as he brooded.

"Fine then let me understand something about you, you rather live a human life than forever with a dragon?" Nodding, Silk turned away from him.

"Tis simple as that, now Sire, bed, you sustained injuries as before and must rest." He nodded and laid down next to her, but being careful not to touch her, it was important that he show her he is of honorable intentions.

_ADS_ (Mark's POV)

He didn't remember falling asleep up, but he enjoyed it, with Maddy on her side and being cradled by his chest, arms and her head on his shoulder.

He stayed awake, watching her in her sleep, before she yawned and stretched, turning towards him at the same time.

"Oh," She rolled out of bed and was on her feet, adjusting her slip. "I-I'm sorry, Sire." He sat up and smiled.

"No, get over here, I will grow cold." He flipped the blankets back but she crossed her arms.

"You warmed me last night Sire, not the other ways around." She blushed at that, "I-I mean….Uh,"

"You snuggled into me?" he smirked, but felt his shoulders pop. The potion was wearing off.

He got out of bed, not bothering with pants and making his little servant blush and squeal.

As soon as he was out, a roar filled her ears and she watched his skin rip away to reveal velvet black coal.

Mark turned around and rumbled low, as she laced up her dress. "Come little witch, you may use your powers here." He growled and she grinned.

"Really, Sire?" She raised her hand in the dark treasure chamber and a light beamed form it. It was glorious as they made their way to the hall.

She waved her hand in the halls and all the torches on the walls lit up, "Mark, Sire-"

"Mark, My little Silk, call me Mark." he felt like his heart swelled as she nodded and smiled that dazzling smile to him.

"Mark, Shall I set up breakfast?" She asked and he nodded, knowing the cellar had meat for him and her family. She curtsied and walked to her room, to get dressed first.

He watched her leave before gliding to the library to learn about Dragon touched humans.

_ADS_ (Maddy' POV)

Maddy was lacing up the yellow satin dress when Mark knocked on her door. "Maddy, Collect your mother, I must speak with the both of you."

He sounded so angry as she ran to the room her mother and father were in. She knocked hard and her mother stepped out with a sheet around her, "Mother, be appropriate before you come out here!" She gasped and turned away. "Mark requests you in the library, he wants to speak with you and I." She waited and helped her mother lace up the dress, as they walked through the hall. They didn't need to keep the king waiting.

As soon as they entered the library, Mark turned. "What did the dragon look like, the one that marked Maddy."

"Sire, I was not touched by a dragon."

"Yes, Maddy." Her mother said solemnly. "You were dying and so was the monster our king brought down." Sitting down in a cushioned chair where she began crying and covered her face with her hands. "I took you to the woods with your father. We were planning on burying you in a little waterfall, when your soul has left you. And we came across a dragon as white as snow. You had blue eyes when you were born, but the dragon had brown eyes."

"Mother?" Maddy sank to her knees in front of the older woman. "Why have you never told me?"

"Because, you were touched by a monster, and it died, giving you life and evil." She stared at her daughter. "You have those powers, and your eyes became so dark."

"Mother, I am good, I am not evil."

"This dragon, why did it offer its life?" Mark had smoke billowing from his nostrils.

"It was dying, a sword through its heart, when we stumbled upon the monster, and it said it could save our child." She cupped her daughter's face. "We refused at first, but I wanted you so much."

"You…lied to me." Maddy felt tears streak down her face. Pulling away, she stood up and walked to Mark, where she collapsed into his paw.

_ADS_ (Mark's POV)

Mark stared at Elizabeth. "I am not a monster, my people are not Monsters. That dragon, her name was Nadrin. She was healing dragon and powerful in our magics. She would have been my mate and she gave her life for Maddy." He hissed and started to his chambers. Laying on the gold, he cradled his servant in his forearms.

He began brooding. Humans. Humans are disgusting, horrible, creatures. Ants.


	5. Chapter 5

_ADS_ (Maddy's POV)

She felt a comforting heat all around her. "Sire?" She mumbled as he rubbed her side with one of his large taloned claw. So gentle and light that she was unharmed by his touch. He stared at her with his soft eyes that always accepted her, even when they first met. He never judged her, accepted her magic. Markatheus accepted her.

"Sire," this time her voice sounded low, but oh so sensual. "The potion...your room." She slipped from him and was running into his room, returning to give him the bottle. "Now, Sire."

He had gulped it down and was standing before her, naked as always. She threw pants at him and once he was in them. He stepped forward.

"Sire, I would have you kiss me now." She was blushing heavily as he strode to her, closing the distance quickly. He yanked her to him and gently caressed her lips with his.

After a few awkward kisses, they found their rhythm. Lips moving, dancing together, rushing forwards and back like the sea. She felt like her chest was going to explode as her heart beat so hard the bones over it jumped with the beat.

He finally pulled back, both breathing raggedly. They held each other, his arms around her, holding her up.

"S-Sire?" She breathed out, he growled, jumping forward and capturing her mouth once more. They hungrily nipped at each other, and soon his tongue found its way into her mouth, caressing her own wet muscle. Moaning, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"Silk." He groaned, the way his lips moved against her own, and creating a delicious feeling.

"MADDY!"

Ripping away from Mark, she snapped her head over to see her mother at the door, angry as ever.

"Mother, I-I-"

"This monster is using you for pleasures. I knew I should never allowed you to go with him in the first place!" She cried, and Maddy slid form Mark's arms to hug her elder.

"Mother, I am still pure. My lord has not laid a hand on me without my consent as I have given him tonight." She petted the older woman's hair.

"You will sleep in your sister's bed tonight. I will not allow you alone with him ever again." She rose and dragged her daughter from the room.

As soon a she was in her quarters, she was greeted by her family. "Maddy, we're all leaving tonight." Her father stated and she gasped.

"I cannot leave! I am bound to him for a years' time." She stood, but her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't argue with the head of your family. We are leaving." They picked up some bags and Josh took his sister's hand.

"Sorry, Skye said she would stay in your place." He whispered but she shook her head. She did not want to go back to Gellion, she liked being around Mark.

He was a good king.

A roar met them and she knew the potion was wearing off.

_ADS_ (Mark's POV)

Lady Skye had just told him she would stay in place of Maddy. But he didn't want her, he wanted his servant, the one he picked out.

He let his coal scales emerge and let his bestial side take over.

"MADDY!" He growled out and heard the back gates to his castle open and close.

She left him, and that burned his already fiery heart.

_ADS_ (Maddy's POV)

"Oh, Maddy, my love." Gellion stepped forward and kissed her, but she immediately wiped her mouth. "Come I wish to speak to you alone, we must go over our wedding plans." It had taken a week to get back to the village and she hurt for her Master's fire the whole time.

As soon as they were alone, his hand connected with her jaw, "You little wench, you think you are better than me. If you ever reject my kiss, my body, or my words, you will regret it." He yanked her hair so she had her head back and kissed her again, but this time she didn't dare wipe her mouth.

When he left, she sank to the floor and cried. Why did she let her family take her?

She breathed deep and let her mind wander to her lord. She wished she could tell him how much she wished to be at his side.

Her mother came and got her, "Maddy, Gellion has decided to move the wedding to tomorrow, let's finish that dress tonight." She smiled, before noting how the girl looked at her with a swollen and red cheek and teary eyes.

"I dinna wish to marry him, he is more monstrous than my lord Markatheus." She cried out, and her mother petted her hair.

"In a few years' time, you will see this is for the best." She soothed, but Maddy almost hated her mother at the moment.

_ADS_ (Mark's POV)

He laid on his treasure, as angry as ever, he would not talk to the Lady Skye, just made sure she was taken care of and went to his library. The only person that held the spirit of his destined mate had rejected him.

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper, but he did not lift his head, did not want to face the hurt. He opened himself to a human, hoping to maybe restore an alliance and a trust. But that was destroyed by a tiny creature.

"Help me, I dinna wish to marry him." Those words made him darker. Of course Shellion, or whatever his name was, wanted Maddy.

"Leave me alone." He growled and then he was entranced by the light so bright it lit his dark lair.

"Sire, please!" her voice called out and he was up and running. He needed her, even if it meant kidnapping her.

_ADS_ (Maddy's POV)

Maddy was on the floor, crying in her wedding dress. Gellion had just left, and he told her in detail what he would do to her tonight, in their wedding bed.

And it was horrid. She called out for Mark, but how could he hear her so far away. It had been a little over nine days and now she begged for her master back.

"Maddy, it's time." She looked to her father, and stood up, taking his hand so he could give her to Gellion.

_ADS_ (Maddy's POV)

She wiped her eyes, and took several deep breathes. She joined her father, who smiled. "You look beautiful." She didn't look at him, didn't speak, because she knew if she did, she would cry again.

Halfway down the aisle in the small church, the doors were thrown open and everyone turned to see a man dressed in the richest items step into the building. He looked around, blue eyes setting on the bride.

"I'm here to take what's mine." The growl was in human and Maddy felt her body heat from the tense gaze. Before her father could react, his eldest daughter stepped out and dropped the flowers in her hands.

Mark wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her to him. "You are never going to leave me again." His voice was husky, but also possessive. Though Maddy liked this, she felt safe by his protective and possessive manner.

"Maddy! What do you think you are doing?" Her father hissed low as Mark held her tighter, kissing her forehead.

"Not getting married!" She kept her eyes on Mark as she spoke, her hand coming up to caress his chin. They started walking to the doors of the great church, almost outside when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"How dare you!" Gellion barked, drawing his sword. "She is to be my wife-" His sword flew across the room, before an invisible wind carried the man back.

Mark only looked back to see him hit the floor, knowing Maddy did it, before he continued out, he already felt the shift begin. Making it out the door, he roared out the pain as his skin tore to reveal the velvet black scales. Wings shot up and soon the beast was in the air, a girl in white on his back.

_ADS_ (Mark's POV)

Ripping the veil form her crown as soon as he set her down in the castle, she threw it on the ground and stripped the dress of her, leaving her in her under garments. As she pulled the pins out of her hair, Mark drank another potion, knowing this one would last longer.

She turned to him as he roared out in pain, bones and muscles breaking and converging on each other until he was left in a human body. Naked as always.

He grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers hard. "Oh, I missed you so." Mumbling against her lips he opened his eyes to see her honey colored eyes.

"So have I, Sire." She whispered and kissed him hard, as he backed her up and placed her on a table.

"I want you to be my wife."

"Sire-Mark, I-"

"Say yes, you will be queen, and loved and you won't have to hide, I promise." HE begged, getting on his knees and taking her feet in his hands. He placed kisses all over her ankles and shins.

"We will be betrothed," She said with her brows drawn together, "After my year of service is done, I shall marry you." He hopped up, smiling silly as he grabbed her and danced her around. "Sire, please, you should dress a little more decent!"

Instead of answering, he scooped her up and walked to his chambers. "Here!" He set her down long enough to grab a ring, simple and gold, of a pile. He slipped it on her finger. "Now, you are mine." He kissed her again, her pulling back in shock.

"Sire, why must you claim me?" He looked to the door of his human chambers. He wanted all men to know that she was his, so he told her just that.

"I will make you mine in every way when we are married." He walked in to find his pants and called to her. "Now let me paint you!"

**NOTES ABOUT STORY ADOPTION**

**I have been given the privilege by FallenSurvivor'sBestie to finish this magnificent story.**

**So just give me enough time and I will follow the story in the direction as I hope she would have done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is chapter 6 of this story but my first chapter of it so bear with me and I will do my best.**

**Disclaimer: The Terra Nova characters do not belong to me but (SADLY!) to FOX.**

**The story does not belong to me either but to FallenSurvivor'sBestie one of FallenSurvivor's friends and I have been given opportunity to finish this story I sincerely hope I will not disappoint too many of her readers.**

**Well that's enough of my rambling on to the story**

.

.

.

.

Maddy lay in her own bedchamber, it had been a week since her lord Mark had rescued her from a loveless marriage with Gellion.

She felt good – relieved, the only thing was that she worried for what Gellion might do to her family.

"_What if he decides to take revenge upon them?_" She thought worriedly.

After a while of tossing and turning trying to fall back to sleep as she could see there was still dark outside, she decided to seize her attempts at falling asleep and rose from her bed and washed and then dressed herself.

It was dark in the great hall so she took with her a lantern and walked over to the library to read to try and calm her nerves.

…

…

…

Gellion was still furious at what had transpired.

"That witch thinks she can go off with that monster rather than marry me?" He raged for maybe the tenth time,

"Alright, send for the best dragon slayer in all the land, money is not an issue!" He then bellowed to his manservant.

"Yes Master, I shall send messengers near and far." The servant replied and ran off to obey his master's command.

Gellion chuckled to himself.

"As soon as the monster is dead, Maddy will be mine and no one will stop me then." He chuckled and smiled at the bliss he would have with her.

"_I will have to find a way to take away that evil magic of hers before anything else though._" He thought, he did remember something he had once encountered during his dealings with a merchant from the east once, a collar that drained magic if placed around the neck of a magic user thereby preventing them from using magic.

"It will be my wedding gift to my beautiful bride, once the monster is dead she will see things my way." He chuckled.

…

…

…

The bronze dragon Alixia had lived for centuries, and the one thing that she now lacked was the potion she had heard that her king Markatheus had invented, a potion that made it possible for a dragon to take human form.

Now she waited in a cave for her servant Ser Konoril or Kono as she called him, the first dragon knight that had existed in millennia were securing the cave they both had taken shelter in on their journey.

Alixia smiled as Ser Kono. Her servant entered and said "The area is secure. No one will get in tonight."

Alixia said "Good work."

The two of them sat down to dinner as Alixia enjoyed the meal that her knight made.

Kono asked "Has your friend made any progress on the potion yet?"

Alixia thought of the potion she had being made, if successful it would allow her and her lover to be able to show one another how much they truly loved one another.

She answered "Mark nearly has all that he needs. Hopefully I will have it soon."

Kono knew not why the potion was so important to her but knew that the ways of the dragons were mysterious sometimes, he had loved and worshiped this bronze dragon his entire life and whatever she wanted he was going to get her no matter what.

Alixia had known Ser Konoril ever since he was a boy, unlike most dragons that were reclusive Alixia had always been protecting an area of villages and in return the villagers had allowed her the pick of their herds, though she usually left those herds alone especially during hard times which were rare thanks to her protecting them,

Lately she had formed a group of knights out of the villagers – dragon knights to be the protectors when she was not there and Konoril was the best of them as he was the most devoted of them all.

"We will be there by tomorrow morning." Alixia said, she had heard of the troubles in the region – this region were according to the tavern gossip that Kono had found out plagued by a group of rogues that stole from the rich and gave to the poor, she liked that, though she could not understand why human _lords_ allowed for people to live in such poverty to force so many of them to live a life of brigandage.

…

…

…

Mark awoke slowly on his bed of gold and jewels and rose and walked over to the library, he was worried about Maddy.  
She had been quiet the last few days.

He first walked back to his chambers and took a potion and a few painful moments later he was in his humanoid form, and thought if he should dress as well which he did.

He again headed for the library.

…

…

…

At the village square the village council were debating what to do about the dragon,

"The monster has taken my daughter!" Jim exclaimed angrily, he and Elisabeth – the whole family had were worried sick of what that monster would do to Maddy.

"For too long that castle have been looming over this and many other villages, it is time to end that threat once and for all." Another villager vowed heartily.

The village elder raised his hands to silence the crowd.

"Settle down everyone. We have no power to attack the dragon, and besides it has never threatened the village, if we anger it the dragon may indeed turn its wrath against us." He stated calmingly.

"There is a way to deal with the dragon." Gellion said as he and two of his men entered the square.

…

…

…

Meanwhile Josh were just returning from a hunt when he saw three horses and recognized one of them as Gellion – he did not agree with his parents about letting that slimy merchant have his sister,

He walked closer to the horses as to not spook them and checked the saddlebag of one of them and he just knew he had seen that symbol before…it was the crest of the Phoenix Group the crest of the tyrant Tremort, quickly Josh checked Gellion's saddlebags and found a letter with the same crest on it and cursed that he never had the same interest as Maddy to learn how to read.

Then he heard raised voices from the village square and walked over careful not to be seen.

"How can a dragon be killed, you ask?!" Gellion said and made a gesture and some more armour clad men entered the square,

"These are dragon slayers, they will take care of the dragon for us." Gellion finished and smiled as the stupid peasants cheered, but then one of them raised his hand,

"What about the Shannon girl? We all saw her using witchcraft at the church." The peasant stated.

"_There's one in every village_." Gellion thought.

"Watch what you say about my daughter!" Jim growled and took several steps toward the man that had just called his daughter a witch.

"I have a way to save her as well, the dragon has put some curse on her that forced her to act the way she did and gave her the evil magic which now enslaves her." Gellion added and showed the people a collar,

"This collar will purge the evil magic from Maddy and free her from the dragon's control." He finished and smiled even wider as many of the crowd started cheering.

Josh had at that moment seen and heard enough, he knew that Gellion was lying, Josh had also never liked the way Gellion had treated Maddy and now he had proof that Gellion was in league with Lord Tremort.

He quickly stuffed the letter into his own sack and then took off running for the foothills of the mountain where the Dragon Castle was.

**There we have it my own first official chapter to this story, please review and let me know what y'all think.**

**And thanks to doctor anthony for proof reading.**


End file.
